thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Henry's "Special" Coal
Well, it's April 1st and that means it April Fools. Well, this year, I'm trying something a bit new for me and this episode is a satire of sorts regarding (as the title might suggest) what was the issue of Henry needing 'special' coal beginning from HiT's takeover in 2004 until 2013 in ''King of the Railway ''where the issue was finally put to rest. So why bring out something from the past? I say why not make fun of it? So, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy! Plot Henry the Green Engine has worked on the Fat Controller's Railway for a very long time. But when he first arrived, he caused a great deal of trouble for the Fat Controller. He stuck in a tunnel once to avoid getting his paint wet in the rain and then suffered many steaming problems afterwards. "You've had lots of new parts and new paint too. If we can't make you better we must get another engine instead of you to do the work." However, the Fat Controller purchased high grade Welsh coal to help Henry make steam better. As such, his performance improved. "Where have you been lazybones? Oh, I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you! Goodbye!" "Whoosh!" Then, after his accident with the 'Flying Kipper', Henry was sent to be rebuilt into a Stanier LMS 'Black Five' at Crewe and since then has no longer needed Welsh coal. Now, he is one of the strongest engines on the Island and as such, looks after both goods and passengers on the Main Line. Recently though, Henry had had trouble building up steam. It was an early morning at Tidmouth and all the engines were getting ready for work. "Oh dear," yawned Henry. "What's the matter Henry?" asked James. "I can't build up steam," he moaned. "Huh! You're just being lazy!" Henry ignored him. "No sympathy from him, no surpise," he thought to himself. Then an Inspector arrived. "Henry, your passengers are waiting." "He isn't ready yet," called the Fireman. The Inspector turned to James. "You'll have to do it then, James. Be quick now!" "Of course! You can always count on me to save the day," he boasted. James puffed to the Station and was coupled up. The Guard blew his whistle and he steamed off to meet Thomas at the Junction. James arrived as Thomas was chuffing in. "Hullo James. Where's Henry?" "He had trouble building up steam, so I'm taking charge of his train. Splendid, right?" "Yeah, whatever. I hope Henry's alright." "I'd say it's just laziness." "You never take these things seriously, do you James? Don't you remember his early troubles? That wasn't him being lazy. That was builder's faults." "But this is different. Henry was completely rebuilt so that he wouldn't need any 'special' Welsh coal or whatever that was." "You never know what might be happening. I'd say keep an eye on him." Just then, Thomas' Guard blew his whistle. "Well, I'd best go!" And he raced off with Annie and Clarabel. Then, James' Guard blew the whistle. "Let's go!" Meanwhile, back at Tidmouth, Henry had managed to get enough to puff out of the Shed. Now he had to take James' train. "Thankfully, this is a nice, stopping train," sighed Henry. "I don't feel well." "I know, ol' boy. We'll just have to make the best of it until we can get you to the Works to be repaired," said the Driver. Soon, Henry was off on the Main Line, but he just couldn't get enough steam. "I feel stuffed up," he groaned. "This must be a problem with his tubes," said the Fireman. "Indeed," agreed the Driver. Luckily, they reached Knapford where Henry had a rest. Then Emily arrived with a goods train. "Good day, Henry!" she called. Henry barely had steam to answer, "Hullo Emily." "What's wrong?" she asked worringly. "I think my tubes are blocked. I can't get steam up. I'm worried I might be late." "Does this have to anything with the type of coal you use?" "Oh no. That was a long time ago. This is different." "I understand," she replied. "Maybe I can take your train and you can have a rest. I don't have any jobs for a while. I'll easily get to Vicarstown and back." "Thank you Emily," smiled Henry. So Emily took charge of Henry's train and the green engine puffed on a siding to rest. Later, some of the engines were talking about Henry. "He does not look well," commented Norman. "He can't even get enough steam up," continued Gordon. "What's the matter with Henry then?" asked Molly. "Surely it's not his coal," added Dodger. "Wait a moment, you might be on the something," said Gordon. "What do you mean?" asked Dodger. "I'm thinking it could be he's using the 'wrong type of coal'," explained Gordon. "You see, he had to use 'special' coal in the past. Maybe that's what he needs." "Really?" "Of course. And we can't waste any time, he needs that special coal right away. I will tell the Fat Controller at once." Gordon steamed away. Norman looked over at Dodger and Molly who were very surprised. "What's wrong?" asked Norman. "I never meant that the coal he was using was his problem," explained Dodger. "We currently have a good lot. Obviously, Henry's trouble are elsewhere." "I see." Later that day, Gordon saw the Fat Controller. "Ah, Sir. I've been meaning to talk to you." "What about?" "About Henry. I think we've figured out his problem." "Really? I was going to send him to the Works." "He needs some 'special' coal again." "What? But we rebuilt him so didn't need to use Welsh coal." "The same problems he had before his rebuild are back so that can be the only solution." "Well, I don't know, but, I'll trust you." "No problem Sir. After all, I am the best." The Fat Controller walked into his office, still puzzled. The news soon spread and soon everyone was talking about Henry and the 'special' coal. "I hope Henry's alright," said Thomas. "I hope he doesn't need another rebuild," added Percy. "Nonsense," said Emily. "He told me it wasn't suffering trouble from coal." "You weren't here when he was rebuilt, were you?" asked Percy. "Well, no, but . . ." "Well, he's suffering the same exact trouble now as back then!" Emily subsided. She was convinced Henry did not 'special' coal to solve the problem. But all down the Line, everyone believed he did. "Everyone is being ridiculous," she thought to herself. Presently, she arrived at Vicarstown Coal Mines to collect some trucks to take to Knapford. Dodger and Molly were talking about Henry. "I still can't believe everyone thinks he needs Welsh coal. That's ridiculous!" complained Dodger. "And who's Gordon to talk about coal. He knows nothing. We do know everything. All he does is take up the whole lot without thinking." Molly chuckled, but agreed. "Hullo Emily," she said. "Hullo, Molly, Dodger." "What's the matter?" asked Molly. "Well, it's the whole thing with the Welsh coal. Henry told me it wasn't the problem." "Exactly. Finally someone who agrees," said Dodger. "You should try and tell the other engines," suggested Molly. "I tried with Thomas and Percy, but it's no use with them. I'll see if I can stay at Tidmouth tonight and if Henry is there, even better." "For now, here are your trucks," called Dodger. "Thanks!" Then Emily set off. That night, Henry was tired. He was looking forward to a good rest and found all the engines waiting for him. "Hullo Henry," said the other engines. "Good evening," replied Henry, weakly. Then the Fat Controller came up. "Henry, I know you've had some troubles lately, so I wanted to inform that on behalf of all the engines, I am purchasing some Welsh coal again do that you can run properly." Henry was alarmed. "Why!?" he cried. "Well, it was Gordon's idea." "Yes indeed," he boasted. "Don't worry Henry. Your problems will soon be over." But Henry wasn't so sure. Soon the coal arrived. However, Henry, his Driver and Fireman were weary about using it. "Honestly I've no idea why they think you need special, erm - Welsh coal again," sighed the Fireman. "Your steaming troubles attributes nothing to the type of coal you're using. Your tubes are clogged, that's all." Henry set off, but he didn't feel any better. "I still can't get up steam," moaned Henry. Even worse, he felt his wheels kept slipping. "Great, I'm falling apart." When he arrived at the Station, Emily was there. "Henry, you sound terrible." "I know. Silly engines and Fat Controller made me take on Welsh coal." "That's ridiculous!" "I'm glad you agree." "Should I help you out?" "I'll manage, but please speak to the Fat Controller and tell him I said - I don't need Welsh coal!" coughed Henry. "I'll let him know." Henry set off with his trucks to Wellsworth. After he left, Norman arrived with Emily's coaches. "Here you go, Emily." "Thanks Norman!" Then she saw the Fat Controller. "Sir! Sir!" she called. The Fat Controller walked over. "What's the matter?" "It's about Henry and the Welsh coal." "Oh, that. Have you seen him? Is he better?" "No Sir." "What?!" exclaimed the Fat Controller. "He says he's worse. Honestly, I don't think its the coal, Sir. Rather, other problems." "Well, I'll have to take a look at that soon. I can't believe everyone's caught up in him needing Welsh coal again." "No one really refers to it like that." "That is the proper name not stupid 'special' or 'happy' coal or anything," replied the Fat Controller. "And I need to resolve this before it becomes a continuing trend!" Meanwhile, Henry had collected another goods train from Wellsworth. "I want no mischieve from you trucks," he told the trucks grumpily. The trucks started to chatter. "What does he think? Just 'cause he's ill, we're gonna play easy. Let's teach him a lesson!" they decided. As they reached the Station, Henry's Driver began to turn on the brakes. Nothing happened. "What's wrong?" asked the Fireman. "I can't brake," replied the Driver. The trucks saw their chance. "On! On! On! On!" they shouted and with a fearful bump, knocked the Driver and Fireman off their feet. When they had picked themselves up, Henry was though the Station. Quickly, the Stationmaster cleared everyone of the platform. Now Henry was heading toward the Sheds. "I can't stop!" he wailed. He was switched onto a siding where the Welsh coal was. He hit the buffers and crashed right into the coal! No one was hurt, but Henry was covered in coal from end to end. Edward came with Rocky to help clear the mess and Emily brought the Fat Controller. Henry was not very pleased to see the Fat Controller. "I understand this wasn't your fault. And also that Welsh coal was not the solution to your troubles. I should have listened and I'm sorry." "That's alright," replied Henry. I just hope we can clear this up with all the engines." "And we shall." Soon, everyone understood. Henry was sent to the Works to be cleaned and mended. A couple weeks later, there was a rousing welcome for Henry the Green Engine. "We are glad to have back with us again," announced the Fat Controller. "We're sorry we thought you needed 'special' coal," apoligized Gordon. "We? I didn't so did Molly and Emily. All of you were silly to think he needed that Welsh coal," Dodger burst out. Molly laughed. "Thank you too, Emily," said Henry. "You're a good friend indeed." "I'm always happy to help," smiled Emily. "So," finished Dodger. "Let's forget all about Welsh coal." "Indeed," agreed the Fat Controller. "I don't want it to become a continuing trend." Then the engines set off back to work. The End. Category:Blog posts